


Underling

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Power Play, Smut, Swearing, sex in public but behind closed doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Set in modern day, your assistant Steven helps you relax during a stressful day at the office.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, pre-serum!steve rogers/reader, pre-serum!steve rogers/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Underling

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Smol Steve and I loved every minute of it.

“Do you need anything else Ms.-?” Steve asked, turning around before heading out the door. His kind eyes catching yours sending you sly smile.

You hide your smirk behind the coffee he had just brought you, voice level and stern. “No, Steven, that’ll be all.”

Steve sighed and nodded his head, “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything.” He tapped the door twice, taking his time leaving your office before he finally made his exit.

The bold coffee hits your tongue as you meddle in your thoughts about the new, younger assistant.

He was a bright young man. Full of hope and tenacity, yet he was tender and kind. Always at your beckon call. You’d think it was because he was being paid to be your Assistant, but you’d over heard him asking multiple co-workers if they needed assistance.

Quite the go-getter too. Never one to grumble at a task and always ready to help you with any problem you had. He was unimposing being so much smaller than all the other men in the office, but you had no troubles with his appearance.

What captured you the most was his eyes. You’d caught those curious blue eyes watching you multiple times a day since he started. He was never shy about it when you caught his stare, he’d smile at you.

Also, the way he would linger in your office, eager to be of use and never wanting to be too far away had your heart in your throat and stomach full of butterflies.

You could tell from the warmth in his eyes whenever he looked at you that he was interested, but that he was holding himself back. Calm and collected despite the hunger that laid beneath those eyes.

Many times, you had pictured going down on him as he watched you with those big, blue doe eyes, telling you to do all the things he liked. 

You cursed when your thoughts became impure. _He was your assistant._ _You should not be thinking these thoughts._

But was it so wrong when the feeling was mutual?

Shaking your head, you take another swig of coffee and willed yourself back to work, despite the growing heat in your core.

Crossing and uncrossing your legs throughout the day made things worse. As much as you tried to focus on the task at hand, every time you adjusted your seating position in your large leather chair, your pussy would grind down on the supple material.

It was a never-ending, restless cycle.

You huff out with annoyance. The lingering need to get off crawls down your spine and nestles in your core.

A quick knock to your office door jars you from your thoughts. You grit your teeth, not ready for whatever was on the other side.

“Come in.” You bellow, harshly.

“Ms.-, I have the files upper management sent down for you.” Steve says stepping closer to your desk and dropping the folders onto the already massive pile of paperwork.

The stress of the task at hand was enough, adding extra work and being horny on top of it made you want to scream.

Your head falls into your hands with exasperation. Tears pricked at your eyes, waiting for the signal to fall.

“Are you alright, Ms.-?” Steve asks, his tone full of sincerity.

You pick your head up and gaze longingly into those blue, serene pools. “Not really, Steven.” You wince at the way your voice sounds so defeated; you’re supposed to be stronger than this.

Steve quirks his head, one eyebrow raising up, “I have an idea that might help… but it’s a bit forward.”

His commanding stare holds yours as you spur him on, “What do you mean, Steven?”

You lean back in your chair as he steps closer, walking slowly around the side of your desk. With each step he takes, your heart rate increase.

He stands in front of you, letting the moment linger before kneeling down. He looks so small next to the over sized desk. From his spot on the floor, he looks up at you, eyes controlled yet voracious. It takes your breath away. 

Steve tentatively places one hand on your crossed knee causing you to tense up. He shakes his head, “No. Please, just relax.” His hand feels so warm on your knee as he starts to rub up and down. You follow his every move, unsure of what to do as his fingers graze your skirt.

His soft hand and soothing motions calm your frantic brain but add fuel to the burning fire in your core. When his hand nudges your skirt again, his fingers dip just below the hem line, your hips jut upwards instinctively.

Your ravenous eyes flick to his, voice dripping with desperation, “Steven…”

“I’ll make you feel good.” He stared up at you with eager, starving eyes as he uncrossed your legs.

His hand slid further beneath your skirt as he moved closer, placing a tender kiss to the side of your knee.

You let out a low mewl at the sight, the throbbing in your core was insatiable.

His fingers rub over the soft satin at the top of your panties causing you to mewl under his touch. He peppers open mouthed kisses down your inner thigh, warm lips heating up your sensitive flesh as he pushes your legs apart slotting himself between them.

His hand momentarily leaves your core to slip under the elastic of your panties and slides them down your legs, trailing his slender fingers along the way.

“Lean back.” His voice was deeper now, steady with control.

You timidly did as he commanded, leaning back and exposing your soaked core to him.

Steve’s mouth went slack at the sight and groaned deeply watching as your arousal seeped into the leather upholstery, “You have such a pretty pussy.”

He wrapped his arms under your legs, bracing his hands on your hips and latched onto your throbbing core with his mouth so quickly it made you yelp out in surprise.

He quirked a brow at you as he licked over your tiny nub, “You have to be quiet Ms.- … We don’t need anyone interfering. Not when I _finally_ get my mouth on your cunt.” His hot breath fanning over your mound.

A high-pitched gasp tears from your lips at his words. Hearing lewd profanity from such a delicate face, made your core clench.

He licked a long stripe up from your puckered hole to the top of your mound before sucking greedily on your clit. “Oh, Steven…” Your eyes slammed shut from the overwhelming pleasure that you were finally receiving. 

Your mound vibrated with the deep groans he was letting out as he vigorously ate your pussy. He pulls back, mouth covered in your arousal, “I can’t get enough, you taste so fucking good.”

You moaned wantonly as he dove back in, mouthing every inch of your heated core. He goes back and forth between quick flicks and long slow suckles always keeping you on edge, your back curling against your chair with unbridled pleasure.

He left you aching and full of want. His hands held your hips in place when you tried to move them seeking out the orgasm he held just within reach.

Your muscles flexed suddenly, tingling with pleasure as he pushed 2 fingers into your wet center causing you to cover your mouth when you let out a debauched moan. He rubbed over your silky walls, prodding at all your sensitive spots deep inside.

His skilled fingers scissor you open as he pulls off your clit, demanding for you to cum, “Be quiet and cum for me.”

His tongue swirled fast circles around your tiny button as he pumped his wrist, fucking you into your much-needed orgasm. Your hands dove into his dirty blonde locks, grasping hard as you rode out your ecstasy with a silent scream.

Steve watched as you came down from your high, blissed out and twitching every so often from the pads of his fingers as he played with the arousal covering your outer lips.

You smiled down at him and brushed his hair back from his face, feeling completely at ease. His eyes full of contentment seeing you so satisfied.

Just as your breathing goes back to normal, your phone rang jarring you from your tranquil state. You heart stopped beating as you looked at the phone anxiously.

“You gonna get that?” He questioned, gesturing to the phone with a stern nod.

You take a deep breath before picking up the receiver cautiously.

“Hello?” Your voice broke at the end forcing you to cough and repeat yourself.

Steve’s fingers still toyed with your core as you spoke. You sent daggers at him when he circled your clit with his thumb. He pointed to the phone and shook his head.

“Uh…um huh.” You replied, not knowing what your co-worker was talking about. You had a death grip on your desk as Steve tortured your overstimulated pussy, running his fingers up and down your soaked inner lips.

You tried to close your legs when he got bold and shoved 1 finger in, nestling it against your G-Spot. He tutted at you softly and spanked your inner thigh with a sharp smack.

Your hand flew to your mouth, covering your groan as your co-worker blabbed on and on.

Stuttering over your words as you tried to form a coherent sentence as Steve was forcing a second orgasm from you. “I – I’ve got- Oh shit! I’ll call you back.”

The phone was back in the cradle a second before Steve made you cum again. His fingers stayed glued to your G-Spot rubbing over the spongy muscle as you clenched down on his fingers hitting your peak with a muffled wail.

When you finally opened your eyes, you found Steve standing and cleaning his fingers off with a tissue.

“I hope that was ok?” He asks as he kneels down once again and cleans the arousal from your inner thighs.

You swallowed thickly, putting on your work face, you replied coldly. “Thank you, Steven. That’ll be all…” He nodded his head and puffed out his chest trying to not look defeated. His dejected eyes lingered on yours before falling to the ground.

“…For now.”

His head whipped up catching your sly smirk as you smoothed out your skirt.

He chuckled and bounced on the balls of his feet, elated knowing that this wasn’t the end. He shuffled back to the door before turning on his heel, “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything else.”

You winked at him as he shut the door. He walked back to his desk with a grin, ready to be of service whenever you needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog


End file.
